


An Island Memory

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tortall has ever been full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Island Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Yuki at Goldenlake in February 2010.

It was not so different than being with a man, and yet so very exotic.

She was used to the hard muscular body of Neal, with his calloused hands and stripes of scars; she had that with Keladry, and yet more. She ran fingers along the side of her small breasts, touched her pliable, full mouth with her own soft one. She felt dainty in her strong arms, and yet was very much the aggressor when she straddled the young knight and captured her mouth in a hot kiss. Her hand, stroking the hard plane of Kel’s thigh, felt smooth skin and the ridges of countless scars.

Yukimi had come to Tortall expecting a new experience—and so it was, living among barbarians who had so little discipline that they could not even hide the basest of their emotions—but she had not expected part of that experience to include love.

In Neal, she had Tortall: brash and loud and open.

In Kel, she had Yamani Islands: disciplined, gentle, and full of secrets.


End file.
